Heretofore, there has been proposed a method for estimating the viewers of TV programs, and providing appropriate viewing contents to the viewers. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method, in which the ages and sexes of the viewers, and the relationships between the viewers are estimated based on temperature distribution information and speech information, and viewing contents are selected taking into consideration a degree of appropriateness with respect to a viewing place, a viewing time, or the like. According to the method, viewing contents appropriate for the viewers or for the viewing place are provided.
Patent Literature 1, however, requires further research in order to specify the viewers in detail.